Blog użytkownika:SleepyAshley/Delikatna Mgła
thumb|2px ~~Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej stronie więc proszę o wyrozumiałość, z góry dziękuje :)~~ Rozdział 1 Nazywam się Luciel Himoshi mam siedemnaście lat, i uczęszczam do Akademii High School, ale pomijając temat tej nudnej szkoły, lepiej powiem wam coś o sobie, a bardziej o moim przecudnym wyglądzie. Więc mam rozczochrane granatowe włosy z białą grzywką i ten sam kolor oczy, na nosie ma widoczną bliznę po kiedy byłem małym bachorkiem, podebrałem mojej mamie nóż i zaciąłem na moim nosku przez co teraz mam bliznę, a! zapomniałbym o najważniejszym chociaż nie wiem czy to takie ważne...Mam 165 cm wzrostu...Nie śmiej się! Po prostu jestem niższy niż inni...Nie jestem z tego powodu dumny gdybym mógł najchętniej stał bym się wyższy, nie lubię być wyśmiewany przez swój wzrost, i nie lubię być podnoszony przez mojego starszego brata Mito...! Dobra wygląd omówiony w takim razie teraz bardziej ciekawa część, czyli co w tej chwili robię. Więc teraz kieruje się w stronę bramy, aby ujrzeć Akademie High Shool, nie mam na co marudzić uczę się dobrze, ale gdybym się jeszcze wysypiał było by cudownie! Nagle ujrzałem mi dobrze znaną twarz, należała ona do mojego ukochanego Emosika któremu uwielbiam czasem dokuczyć! A taki ze mnie mały diabełek, więc podszedłem do niego i obserwowałem bacznie jego każdy ruch, wiedziałem że go to irytuje, bo zaczął na mnie patrzeć swoim pogardliwym jak i zimnym spojrzeniem, ale mimo jego starań ja i tak podążałem za nim jak cień, wyobrażam sobie jak musiało to głupio wyglądać skoro on jest o wiele ode mnie wyższy a ja taki mały karakan...Dziwiło mnie że zamiast mnie po prostu pogonić krzycząc na mnie, to on patrzał na mnie zimnym i pełnym kpiny wzrokiem, może ma chore gardło alboooo nie chce tracić na mnie jego głosu, to też by wchodziło w grę, ale nie będę czekać aż ten coś powie! Sam to zrobię! -Ej Emosiku, czemu nic nie mówisz?-Zapytałem w końcu a ten stanął w tak doskonałym momencie, że wpadłem na niego, i spadłem na moje cztery litery. -Próbuje cię ignorować! I czekam aż w końcu sobie pójdziesz!-Wykrzyczał to i zacisnął pięści, a w jego oczach płonął żywy ogień, był dosyć przerażający ale zachowałem zimną krew i uśmiechnąłem się do niego przyjaźnie, a Kijuro, tak jakby patrzył na mój uśmiech zdumiony, pewnie nie mógł pojąć czemu w takiej chwili się uśmiecham, w zasadzie nawet sam nie wiem. Nagle podbiegła do nas Yuko która pomyślała że Emosik coś mi zrobił, zaczęła na niego krzyczeć, a Hiyagi nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, przynajmniej, próbował ale otwierał buzie po czym zamykał, biedactwo nie może nic powiedzieć oooo jaka szkoda, oczywiście się nabijam, wiem jestem okrutny, nie musicie mi tego mówić wiem to doskonale. Po kłótni Kijuro i Yuko, ta pomogła mi wstać po czym pobiegła do klubu sztuk walki, pewnie znowu chce spróbować pokonać swojego brata, wierze że jej się uda, na serio i w tym zdaniu nie ma żadnego haczyka! Gwarantuje! Kiedy Yuko odbiegła zacząłem przechadzać się po korytarzach, aż nagle ujrzałem ją....Mrs Rules! O nie...Wszystko byle nie ona! Ostatnio dała mi uwagę za, to że zrywałem, róże przed szkołą! Nie wiem czemu ona się tylko mnie czepia.. -Luciel! Nie zmieniłeś obuwia!-Wzięła do ręki patyczek po czym pokazała na moje buty, racja nie zmieniłem obuwia jakoś, zbyt skupiłem się na tym aby podenerwować Emosika.. -Jakoś jeszcze nikt nie zginął od chodzenia w butach codziennych..-Powiedziałem od niechcenia, ale cóż Mrs Rules nie dawała za wygraną..Jakże ona mnie irytuje -Luciel, to nie jest zabawne, to jest obowiązek szkolny - No i zaczęła swoją paplaninę.. .- zmienianie obuwia jest ważną rzeczą, kiedy idziesz do szkoły twoje buty codziennie zbierają mnóstwo brudu a ty ten brud rozsiewasz po szkole! - Łał! Gadała mniej niż ostatnio, jakieś święto? -Tak, tak super, mogę już iść? -Odrzekłem i zacząłem wiercić, niezbyt umiem ustać w miejscu -Nie! Najpierw zmień obuwie!-Odpowiedziała mi unosząc głos -Jak mam iść zmienić obuwie, jak nie pozwalasz mi stąd pójść...-Rzekłem na co Mrs Rules zaczęła się zastanawiać na 'za' i 'przeciw' a ja wykorzystałem okazje wymijając ją sprawie, i uciekając, i po pięciu minutach udało mi się ją zgubić, nagle poczułem czyjś oddech na karku kiedy się odwróciłem ujrzałem Ryuu, chciałem krzyknąć ale ten zatknął mi buzie ręką. -Nie panikuj, przyszedłem tylko do ciebie w sprawie abyś poszedł postalkować dla mnie Yuuki..-Powiedział swoim rozczulającym tonem, który tak działa na dziewczyny w sumie chyba na mnie też....Ale nie ważne! Koyama, czekał na mą odpowiedz a ja czekałem, aż się skapnie że nie mogę nic powiedzieć bo ciągle trzyma swoją paskudną rękę na moich ustach. -Mmm...-Wymruczałem, i wtedy Ryuu zabrał swoją dłoń z mojej buzi-Wreszcie, ale wiesz to będzie kosztować-Na mojej twarzy pojawił się wielce chytry i szeroki uśmiech, na co Koyama się skrzywił i westchnął. -A nie możesz chociaż, raz postalkować dla mnie Yuuki za darmo? Jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi..-Popatrzył na mnie z błagającym spojrzeniem i złożył ręce jakby zaraz miał się modlić -Po pierwsze, nic na tym świecie nie jest za darmo a po drugie nie jestem twoim przyjacielem.-Rzekłem krzyżując ręce i opierając o ścianę tuż obok klubu naukowego, z którego dobiegał odgłos palnika. -Ale ty jesteś uparty...-Westchnął po czym podał mi zwinięte i związane pieniądze na co uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, uwielbiałem tą robotę! Łatwa kasa.-A teraz do roboty! - Popędził mnie po czym udał się na dach pewnie aby znowu zagadać do Mai, taki z niego flirciarz albo jak kto woli pies na baby...A ja niezbyt miałem co robić więc poszedłem postalkować Yuuki przecież ja dotrzymuje słowa! ~~TimeSkip~~ Po stalkingu, Yuuki dowiedziałem się tylu rzeczy że wręcz muszę wam to powiedzieć! Między innymi dowiedziałem się że Osamu, kręci coś z Hayato, i że jest bardzo gibka i zwinna, wspięła się bez żadnego problemu na drzewo Sakury, coś tam jeszcze się dowiedziałem ale wam nie powiem. Tak więc wszedłem na dach po czym złapałem Ryuu za kołnierz i pociągnąłem w stronę tam gdzie nikogo nie ma, czyli tam gdzie Kokona i Saki rozmawiały o problemach Haruki, w sumie szkoda mi jej...Ale nie istotne pociągnąłem tam Ryuu i podparłem o barierki i zacząłem opowiadać czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałem a Koyama, słuchał z pełnym zaciekawieniem i skupieniem, a ja miałem dziwne wrażenie że ktoś nas podsłuchuje... -To tyle na dziś, a teraz na razie...-Powiedziałem pośpiesznie po czym odszedłem, i skierowałem do klubu Okultystycznego, aby zobaczyć co u Emosika, chociaż pewnie nie zbyt będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać po tej sprzeczce na korytarzu....Dobra! Poczekam do jutra może mu przejdzie. Zmieniłem kierunek i podszedłem do Omitsu która akurat zeszła po schodach, tak wiem jestem pijawką która zawsze musi się do kogoś przyczepić...Ale taka moja natura -Hey Omitsu!-Przywitałem ją z uśmiechem -Cześć Luciel...-Powiedziała to z jakby wyrzutem, po czym próbowała mnie wyminąć ale ja się nie dam ! -Ey co jest?-Spytałem z troską, i złapałem ją za ramiona. Mama zawsze mówiła że jestem wspaniałym aktorem! -Yoshi..Ciągle nie zauważa moich uczuć...-Odpowiedziała mi z wyczuwalnym smutkiem w głosie -Daj mu czas, zanim się obejrzysz będzie cię trzymać za rączkę, ale wiedz że nie tylko tobie się podoba-Rzekłem z nutką tajemnicy i niepokoju, na co Omitsu się zdziwiła.. -Komu jeszcze?!-Zakrzyknęła po czym wyrwała mi się i wyciągnęła nożyczki i zaczęła obracać głową w poszukiwaniu kogoś kto przygląda się Yoshie'mu -Wo, wo, wo! Omitsu spokojnie, ja tylko żartowałem chciałem aby było dramatycznie! Ale nie aż tak!-Wycofałem się i patrzałem na Hayami jak ja wariatkę, fakt lubiłem ją ale i też trochę mnie przerażała.. -A, to przepraszam..-Powiedziała zmieszana i schowała nożyczki po czym niespodziewanie przytuliła, i odeszła a mnie porzuciła na pustym korytarzu...I znowu nie mam z kim porozmawiać...W zasadzie zaraz zaczną się lekcje, więc popędziłem do klasy ale wpadłem na "coś" a raczej "kogoś" była to niska dziewczyna, chwila, ja ją chyba znam...Sué Takahashi, wszędzie rozpoznam włosy o barwie gumy balonowej! -P..Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię - Pomogłem jej wstać, i uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco. -Nic nie szkodzi.- Odpowiedziała i obdarowała mnie przeuroczym jak i słodkim uśmiechem po czym pożegnała się ze mną i pognała do swojej klasy..A ja miałem stać jak osioł, o rozmyślając o niej? Wasze niedoczekanie! Nie chce się spóźnić, więc czym prędzej pobiegłem do mojej klasy i usiadłem na miejsce i wpatrywałem w okno, chętnie wyszedłbym na dwór i pograł w piłkę albo urządził piknik...Tak to jest o wiele ciekawsze niż siedzenie tutaj...Z mojego rozmyślania wybudziła mnie nauczycielka, przedstawiała kogoś nowego a ja nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty, no poza patrzeniem w okno posłuchałem. -Dzieci poznajcie Hiro Nakane, Kayoko Hanari oraz Isei Mori, powitajcie ich ciepło-Rzekła pełna wigoru po czym zastanawiała się gdzie posadzić nowych, aż nagle ją olśniło-Hiro usiądź w ostatniej ławce obok Luciel, Koyoko ty usiądziesz w drugiej ławce przy ścianie a Isei usiądziesz przed Luciel'em.- Świetnie! Będę miał towarzystwo! Oczywiście była to Ironia...Coś czuje że z tymi nowymi będą kłopoty... Rozdział 2 Dzwonek zadzwonił, i zaczęła przerwa obiadowa ja wyszedłem z sali i udałem na dzieciniec, tak jakoś zachciało mi się pobyć samotnie, ale jak w życiu bywa ktoś przygwoździł mnie do ściany, a był to Hiro który patrzył na mnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem limonkowych oczu. -Himoshi, mam dla ciebie zlecenie..-Powiedział stanawczo. Byłem ciekaw, o co może chodzić..Mam kogoś zabić? Ukryć zwłoki? A może pozbyć się dowodów? Każda ta opcja była niezwykle ekscytująca, ale nie wiem czy bym się temu, podołał. -Tak, od razu po imieniu? W zasadzie, to mniej ważne, ważne jest to co mam zrobić.-Odrzekłem spoglądając na niego ku górze. -Chodź, za mną tutaj jest za dużo świadków..-Zaproponował i zabrał ręce z obu stron mojej głowy. Z jednej strony byłem niezmiernie, ciekaw co on ode mnie chce, a z drugiej strony bałem się, jakiś umalowany kredką pod oczami koleś zaczepia mnie i tak prosto z mostu mówi mi że ma dla mnie zlecenie...Co ja jestem? Jakimś kolesiem od zadań specjalnych?! Przepraszam...Uniosłem się trochę, ale...No...Ludzie! W sumie raz się żyje, dobra! Zgodzę się! -Zgoda, o ile dasz mi gwarancję że nic mi się nie stanie.-Odpowiedziałem a on przewrócił oczami. po czym złapał mnie za rękaw i pociągnął do schowka...Kiedy staneliśmy przed schowkiem otworzył drzwi a tam była martwa, Inkyu Basu...Co ten wandal jej zrobił ?! Zabił jedną z sióstr, Basu! Druga popadnie w depresje! I będzie z tego całkiem niezły cyrk...W każdym razie spojrzałem na niego przerażony, a co jeśli jestem jego kolejną ofiarą?! O nie, tak to ja się bawić nie będę! -Co ty zrobiłeś?! Nie! Nie mów nic! Ja wiem co ty zamierzasz!-Powiedziałem jakby krzycząć. Z tylnej kieszeni wyjąłem nożyczki które zabrałem Omitsu kiedy ta mnie tuliła, przebiegła ze mnie bestia. Wracając Hiro patrzał na mnie jak na idiotę, a ja byłem zdziwiony jego reakcją...Nawet Budo by zaczął mnie już gonić z tą bronią! A on? Ani drgnie..To jakiś robot? Czy co? W każdym razie ja osłupiałem a Nakane uśmiechnął się przebiegle, i wyrwał mi z rąk nożyczki i znowu przygwoźdźił mnie do ściany przystawiając mi do gardła nożyczki od tej ostrej strony, a moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak szlanki a zęby były zaciśnietę. Wiedziałem! Czemu, jak podejmuje decyzje życia i śmierci to zawsze mi to nie wychodzi? Nawet testamentu, nie napisałem...O czym ja myślę ?! Zamiast ratować moje szacowne cztery litery, stoje i myśle już u śmierci ja gamoń! -Oh....Himoshi, jaki ty jesteś naiwny...Jednak plotki mówią prawdę! Zrobisz wszystko za kase!-Zaśmiał mi się w twarz, i zabrał z mojego gardła nożyczki. Automatycznie zsunąłem się po ścianie, siadając i dysząc ciężko. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, ani wydać z siebie żadnego słowo niż jęk..Czułem się zupełnie bezradnie, i to pierwszy raz w życiu. Nakane wręczył mi w dłoń zakrwawiony nóż i wyciągnął zwłoki Inkyu pare centymerów przedemną. -Teraz, się nie ruszaj-Powiedział rozbawiony i pobiegł do pokoju nauczycielskiego i już po sekundzie pojawił się z jakąś nauczycielką... -Luciel! Co ty zrobiłeś!?-Krzyknęła i podeszła do mnie ostrożnie. Pewnie pomyślała, że mogę zrobić jej krzywdę...Kiedy była przy mnie na tyle blisko zabrała z moich rak nóż i schowała do kieszeni ale zanim to włożyła go w woreczek, aby nie zkazić dowodu. Próbowałem się tłumaczyć! Próbowałem! Ale jedyne co, wydawałem z siebie ciche jęki..Nie wierze że upadłem tak nisko...Odpłacę mu się! W pewnej chwili na końcu ujrzałem moje zbawienie... C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania